Una Oportunidad
by WarGreymon Porcayo
Summary: TK se vuelve un loco celoso y Kari decide dejarlo, alguien llega a pedir una oportunidad, una oportunidad que jamas desaprovechara, pero a TK no le parece esto, un DaiKari, mi primer fic, lean!
1. se acabo!

ESTE SERA MI PRIMER FIC, ESTA PAGINA LLEVA AÑOS POR LO QUE VI, PERO YO APENAS LA DESCUBRI HACE UNO POR CASUALIDAD, VI UNA FOTO DE LA BODA DE VEGETA Y BULMA, ASI QUE DECIDI INDAGAR MAS SOBRE ESE CURIOSO ASUNTO, LLEGANDO A DAR CON UNA HISTORIA BASTANTE CURIOSA DE COMO SE DIO, AL BUSCAR LA PROCEDENCIA DE TAN GENIAL TRABAJO ME ENCONTRE CON ESTE MARAVILLOSO LUGAR, Y NO DUDE EN PENSAR METER UNA HISTORIA MIA, ESTE FIC NO SERA DE BULMA Y VEGETA, SERA DE ALGO BASTANTE DIFERENTE, NADA QUE VER CON DRAGON BALL, ASI QUE AQUI VOY!

"UNA OPORTUNIDAD"

aclaracion: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esta historia solo con propocitos de entretener, sin ningun beneficio, solo el saber que les agrado :)

Capitulo 1 : Se acabo!

¡QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO! - gritaba una chica de cabellos castaños a un chico rubio-CADA VEZ ERES MAS INSOPORTABLE T.K! - Hikari Yagami le gritaba a su por ahora novio Takeru Takaishi.

ES QUE NO LO VEZ KARI?!, SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDARTE!- gritaba TK en su defensa ayudarme? eso es lo que estaba haciendo el antes de que lo tiraras al suelo, no hacia nada mas, cada vez eres mas celoso, ya no eres como antes, que te paso? la verdad ya me estas hartando TK! -

Y como crees que me siento yo, eh? con tus llantos a cada rato, solo pensando en "ojala estuviera Tai aqui" Tai no esta Kari, los dejo a ti, a tu mama y a tu papa por el futbol, no vale que pienses en el

- ¡CALLATE! no hables asi de Tai, es mi hermano, es su sueño y por eso no me molesta, lo extraño, es muy diferente! nada tiene que ver con tus enfermizos celos - decia Kari al borde de las lagrimas

- No son celos Kari, entiende! trato de protegerte, tal como Tai lo haria .- decia TK con un tono de falsa seguridad.

- Claro que son celos, TK por favor! golpeaste a Ken solo por que me beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera sabias sus razones, solo lo golpeaste como un salvaje, esos no son celos? - reprochaba con toda razon la joven.

Ok, si eso piensas, terminamos Kari, no puedo creer como me fije en una chica tan llorona y quejumbrosa como tu, dejame en paz, sigue tu vida y sigue llorando por tu idiota hermano!

- Me parece bien TK, ya no es igual, me molestan tus palabras, no me gusta que ofendan a mi hernmano, pero tienes razon, soy muy quejumbrosa pero mis razones tengo, y la razon eres tu, un idiota incensible y celoso, adios TK, no vuelvas a buscarme - dijo con toda la calma Kari

- ¡¿buscarte?! ja! no me hagas reir - dijo cinicamente el rubio - ni loco buscaria a una mocosa que no aprecia las cosas buenas cuando las tiene, adios! -

Concluyendo esto, TK se alejo de la casa de Kari, donde estaban discutiendo, TK se alejaba molesto, la exprecion en su cara lo decia todo, Hikari en cambio se mostraba un poco mas triste, no habia lagrimas en sus ojos, ni muestras de que fuera a llorar en algun momento, solo se sento en su cama, volteo a ver una foto de ella con su hermano, tomada justo antes de que Tai saliera de su ciudad al ser contratado por un equipo europeo, Kari la veia con nostalgia . . .

-Hermano . . . -

Al otro dia, Hikari se encontraba en la tienda de la familia de Yolei, y casualmente era ella quien le atendia

-Buenos dias! que le ofre . . . ¡Kari! que gusto tenerte aqui! - decia Yolei con esa alegria que la carecteriza

-Hola Yolei, vengo solo por unas cosas que me encargo mi mama - dicho esto le entrego una pequeña lista de cosas a Yolei, quien de inmediato empezo a buscar los productos mientras platicaba con su amiga.

- Pero platicame Kari, como va todo? que tal van las cosas con TK? - pregunto Yolei con curiosidad, pero Kari solo dio un largo suspiro, y contesto - terminamos ayer- con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Pero como!- grito incredula - hacian muy buena pareja, hace años que se veia que habia muy buena quimica entre ustedes, y solo duro un año! - Yolei no acababa de creer la noticia, y menos aun la poca tristeza que Kari expresaba.

-Veras, TK cambio mucho, era muy celoso y bastante rudo a veces, me llego a jalonear y en varias ocaciones me tiro, se fue muy molesto pero sinceramente no me molesto, me senti un poco triste por la forma en que se termino, pero el se burlo de mi diciendo que Tai me abandono . . . -

-ESO SERIA IMPOSIBLE!- interrumpio molesta Yolei - Tai es la persona mas madura que conozco, ademas te quiere demasiado, cualquiera de nosotros lo sabe, es absurdo decir esto.

-Si, pero ya se acabo, no hablemos mas de el - dijo Kari al tiempo que Yolei le entregaba una bolsa con sus cosas

-Aqui tienes Kari- dijo la chica de anteojos, Kari pago, se despidieron quedando en verse este domingo para distraerse un poco, solo las chicas.

El domingo, en el aeropuerto, un chico de cabello marron y alborotado bajaba de su avion, con mirada alegre veia a su alrededor y sonreia para si mismo

-Todos se sorprenderan al saberlo, cumpli mi promesa amigos! - gritaba para el al tiempo que levantaba su puño en señal de triunfo y todos los demas lo veian raro

- disculpe jovencito, seria tan amable de dejarnos bajar? - preguntaba un señor atras de el, pues no dejaba bajar al resto de la gente con su demostracion-

-jaja, disculpe señor- decias el mientras se rascaba la nuca y bajaba - ahora a buscarlos, deben de estar reunidos donde siempre - concluyo y siguio caminado.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Kari, ella se alistaba para salir buscando en su closet diciendo el clasico "que me pondre?" una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se decidio por algo sencillo, jeans azules, blusa negra sin mangas y un escote medio, tenis y unos cuantos accesorios que combinaran, y salio alla, al llegar al lugar de reunion, que era un parque, mas precico en un lugar que rodeaban los arboles, dejandolo por decir aislado de las demas personas, ese era un lugar que habian escogido hace muchos años Taichi y Yamato un dia que se fueron de pinta y decidieron que seria un lugar de reunio para todos . . .

*flashback*

Tai estaba ayudando a Matt a bajar de una pared, poniendo sus manos de apoyo

-Pesas demasiado Matt, has pensado en hacer mas ejercicio? deja ya los panditas y las frituras!- decia el de pelo alborotado a su amigo

-deja de molestar! no vayas a quitar la mano, no todos somos fenomenos que no nos cansamos como tu, no a todos nos gusta correr tras el balon- Matt terminaba de bajar y se sacudia el uniforme - vamonos ya, antes de que nos vean.

Los chicos caminaban por aqui y por alla, en los videojuegos, comprando golocinas hasta que terminaron en ese parque, al andar por ahi, se dieron cuenta de quien venia, era la mama de Koushiro, que venia con una canasta de compras, y a pesar de que no era mala persona y sabian que no los delataria, decidieron no arriesgarse y corrieron lejos de ahi, hasta llegar a dicho lugar, rodeado de arboles, se escodieron y vigilaron silenciosamente que pasara la mama de Izzy, cuando se fue respiraron tranquilos.

-Estuvo cerca,no?- dijo el rubio

- Bastante- respondio Tai - Se que la mama de Izzy no es mala pero no valia arriesgarse, por cierto, ya viste este lugar, esta genial, no crees?

-Si, el domingo traeremos aqui a todos, aqui sera nuestro lugar de reunion- comento Matt

-No suena mal, se ve bien, y esta alejado de las demas gentes, que asi sea, este sera nuestro lugar de reunion a partir de ahora!- levanto su puño en señal de victoria.

*fin del flashback*

Al llegar Kari, ahi se encontraban Yolei y Sora esperandola.

-Hola Yolei, Sora, que gusto verlas! - comento sonriente

-Hola Kari, Yolei me comento lo que paso con TK, lo siento mucho - dijo la joven Takenouchi

-Ah, no es importante Sora, olvidalo- y le sonrio

-Es cierto, no es importante, vamonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder! - grito Yolei y se llevo a sus amigas jalandolas de la mano . . . .

Bueno aqui se acaba la primera parte, ojala les haya gustado como va, cualquier comentario es aceptado :)


	2. porque no intentarlo?

BIEN! si esto sale correcto, se convertira en la segunda parte de este fic, como veran (y si no lo notaron lo aclaro) este fic sera un Davis x Kari (DaiKari) asi que aqui vamos!

"UNA OPORTUNIDAD"

aclaracion: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic con intenciones de distraerme y entretener a alguin mas, sin ningun beneficio mas que el de saber que les gusto, atras abogados! atras!.

Capitulo 2 : "Porque No Intentarlo?"

Yolei, Sora y Kari iban paseando por el parque, Yolei iba tomando fotos a sus amigas en todo momento, era la que se mostraba mas alegre como siempre, Sora y Kari platicaban algo de lo que las dos tenain un interes en especial, Tai.

Ambas se sentian muy orgullosas de sus logros en el futbol, aunque Sora mostraba mas conocimiento en el tema, hasta que Yolei interrumpio

-Vamos al centro comercial! - grito ella emocionada, las otras dos chicas sonrieron en forma de afirmacion, al llegar a la tienda, la actitud de Kari y Sora cambio y se volvieron igual a Yolei, todas visitaban las tiendas mirando todos los accesorios y la ropa, peluches, y chocolates, compraron unas cosas y decidieron pasar a comer algo, se detuvieron en un establecimiento de comida rapida, pidieron su orden y mientras comian, a unas cuantas mesas unos chicos las veian y platicaban, hasta que la mayor, Sora, se dio cuenta

-Veo que tienes admiradores Kari- dijo con una sonrisa

-De que hablas Sora?- pregunto ella

Hablo de los fulanos que estan alla, te estan viendo desde hace un rato, de hecho pensaria que se sentaron aqui solo por seguir viendote - le contesto la chica Takenouchi.

-Yo creo que nos ven a las tres - añadio Yolei con optimismo - que tal si vamos a platicar con ellos? - sugirio

-Tu estas saliendo con Ken Ichijouji? no Yolei? entonces porque quieres ir a platicar con esos mocosos? - pregunto con cara de desagrado Sora

¿Quien dijo que quiero salir con ellos? solo quiero hablar, a lo mejor se ofrecen a pagar la cuenta! - dijo Yolei y empezo a reir acompañada con las demas, pagaron su cuenta y salieron de ahi dejando a los sujetos confundidos . . .

Mientras tanto, el joven Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya llegaba a su casa . . .

-Hola!, hola?, ya volvi! llegue antes de lo pensado! . . .-

No habia nadie en casa, ni siquiera Jun, su hermana mayor, Davis se dirigio a su cuarto y avento su equipaje al suelo, se tiro en su cama y tomom un balon que tenia a un lado

-No puedo creer que ganaramos, la final del torneo nacional de preparatorias, GANAMOS! -grito para el.

Hace unos 2 meses, Davis y Ken salieron de la ciudad por un torneo de preparatorias que iba a ver, en todo el pais, tristemente la preparatoria de Ken fue eliminada en semifinales, y la de Davis continuo.

-Me pregunto si habra alguno de los chicos ahora mismo . . . -

Y tomo el telefono

-Hola? señora Ichijouji? se encuentra Ken? . . . . . oh, gracias, disculpe, buenas tardes

-Hola? señor Hida? si soy yo

- . . . . . .

-ganamos, muchas gracias

- . . . . . .

-se encuentra Cody? . . . . . . oh, vaya, gracias hasta luego

Marco de nuevo otro numero, pero solo daba tono, nadie contesto

- . . . . . . . . . . . joder, no hay nadie en casa de TK

-(la voz de una señora) Hola Ken, Yolei no se encuentra, disculpa . . . .. "

-Que? Ken? Hola, no soy Ken, soy Davis Motomiya, se encontrara Yolei?

-"Yolei salio con Kari y Sora, no se a que hora vuelva, disculpa, quieres que le diga que te llame?"

-No, gracias, hasta luego.

Davis se tira en su cama de nuevo, ve el techo y piensa

-"Kari tampoco esta, ni modo, saldre a dar una vuelta mas tarde . . . . Kari . . . . "

Y volteo a ver una foto que tenia solo de ellos dos, tomada en un cumpleaños de Davis, el la abrazaba muy contento y ella se veia sonrojada y feliz.

Davis tomo un baño, busco algo de ropa y salio a caminar . . .

Mientras en el parque, Yolei, Sora y Kari llegaban de caminar, todas tenian un helado y se despedian, Yolei salio primero porque tenia otra cita mas tarde, Sora salio a casa de su papa porque la habia invitado a salir y Kari se quedo ahi, sentada en una banca con su helado y viendo el atardecer hasta que . . . .

-Kari? si, es Kari - dijo Davis con una sonrisa y se acerco nervioso a ella quien se alegro de verlo - Kari? - la saludo el intentando aparentar tranquilidad

-DAVIS! cuando regrasaste?!, que alegria verte!

Kari salto y lo abrazo, Davis se sonrojo y la abrazo nervioso

-Regrese en la mañana - le dijo

-Que emocion, y . . . . ¿como te fue? Ken nos conto que lo eliminaron en semifinales

-Pues . . . como decirlo . .. . ? GANAMOS!

-EN SERIO! QUE BIEN! tal como lo prometiste Davis!

-Si, ganomos tres a uno, yo anote dos jeje - dijo muentras se rascaba la nuca

-Que bien, y que hacias caminado solo?

-Llame a todas las casas pero no habia nadie, asi que decidi dar una vuelta por este lugar que trae recuerdos, asi que ya estoy aqui . . . .y tu . . . este . . . tal vez te gustaria caminar un rato por ahi, quieres un helado? -dijo mietras se rascaba la mejilla y desviaba la mirada a Kari, ella le mostro su helado y rio sonrojada

-Pues . . . me volvio a dar hambre, me invitas?

-Eh? en serio Kari? claro que te invito, tu escoge donde!

-Se me antoja un pastel, vamos?

-Claro!

Ambos caminaban saliendo del parque bajo el inicio del anochecer, platicaban de cosas simples hasta que salio ese tema

-Y dime, si no soy muy chismoso, ¿que tal va todo con TK? - Pregunto Davis mientras probaba su pay, Kari dejo su tenedor a un lado y tomo su taza de cafe con calma, lo probo y sin ver a Davis, volvio a tomar su tenedor, probo su pastel y respondio

-Terminamos - al decir esto Davis casi se ahoga y abre los ojos como plato

-E, e, en serio? No te noto triste

-No lo estoy Davis, TK cambio mucho, se volvio agrecivo y muy celoso, golpeo a Ken hace poco

-No lo puedo creer, disculpa por preguntar Kari

-No te preocupes, estoy bien . . .

Ambos siguieron platicando y comiendo sus postres, al terminar, Davis acompaño a Kari a su casa y camino a ella pensaba . . .

-(en pensamientos)"vaya, no es que este feliz por lo que paso, pero tengo una oportunidad con Kari, solo que es muy temprano para preguntar, no lo se . . . . . si, lo hare, nunca se lo pregunte antes y TK me gano, se lo dire llegando a su casa, esta decidido!"

Al llegar a la residencia Yagami, Kari despedia a Davis, cuando esta iba a entrar, Davis se volteo y le dijo decidido

-Kari?

-Si, Davis?

-Mira, se que es muy temprano para ti, pero ya sabes como soy de impulsivo, asi que ya no me puedo quedar callado, Kari, te quiero desde que nos conocimos en quinto año, se que no es una sorpresa para ti, asi que me gustaria saber si . . . si tu . . . si tu me darias una oportunidad para salir contigo, te juro que serias muy feliz, nunca te faltaria al respecto, jamas Kari

-Davis . . . .- ella se volvio a sonrojar, desvio la mirada y dudo en contestar - Davis, yo . . .

-Kari, si no me puedes contestar ahora no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa - no te precionare, vale? Adios Kari, hasta luego - Davis se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a avanzar Kari lo detuvo

-DAVIS, ESPERA!, sabes . . . esta bien . . . te dare esa oportunidad.

-Hablas en serio Kari?

-Si, ¿porque no intentarlo?, tu me quieres y yo pienso mucho en ti desde hace mucho, buenas noches Davis, mañana voy a tomar unas fotos al jardin botanico, me acompañarias?

-Claro! no te decepcionare Kari,. buenas noches

-Buenas noches Davis, gracias por el pastel, al rato te llamo para quedar a una hora.

Davis espero a que Kari entrara a su casa, se dio vuelta y antes de empezar a correr a casa con una sonrisa que expresaba una inmensa felicidad, pego un grito que Kari escucho en su habitacion . . .

-Davis . . . . jaja . . . . descansa - se dijo ella y volteo a ver una foto como la que Davis tenia de ella y el.

*  
Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte de mi fic, ojala les vaya gustando, esta muy simple pero hey, es el primero, ya mejorara., acepto comentarios :)


	3. dias perfectos

¡YEAH! Cuanta inspiracion me esta llegando, de la buena y alegre y de la buena pero triste, tenia pensado un final lindo y sin complicaciones, pero Davis es el Elegido del Valor y si le pongo unos topes se que los superara. Aqui vamos con la otra parte!

"UNA OPORTUNIDAD"

aclaracion: ni Digimon ni los personajes me pertenecen, hago esto sin ningun beneficio ni recompensa monetaria, atras abogados! atras!

Capitulo 3 "Dias Perfectos"

Al dia siguiente, Davis se levantaba con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo se logro debido a una cosa, Hikari Yagami, la chica que desde hace tantos años le gustaba y no lo tomaba en cuenta, por fin le habia dado una oportunidad, una oportunidad que el nunca iba a desaprovechar, sabia que la acababan de lastimar en el corazon, por eso si tenia planeado tratarla como la princesa que consideraba era ella, ahora iba a ser mas .

Davis se levato de un brinco pues iba a acompañar a Kari a realizar unas labores de su tarea, asi que se dispuso a entrar a la ducha, prendio su estereo, puso un disco y se metio a bañar al ritmo que cantaba "Shoot To Thrill" de AC/DC, sus gritos eran tremendos, se escuchaban en toda la casa, su hermana Jun le gritaba que dejara de gritar, pero Davis tenia el corazon lleno de amor y hard rock.

Kari tambien salia de la ducha, cubierta con su toalla, a lo lejos se escuchaba una cancion de Miyazaki Ayumi, llamada "Break Up" ella solo la tarareaba, y buscaba en su closet algo que ponerse, inconcientemente con la intencion de lucir hermosa para Davis (claro, todos sabemos que Kari es hermosa siempre y para Davis mas jeje) al terminar de cambiarse, ambos salian al mismo tiempo de sus casas, Davis llega primero al jardin botanico, con una rosa en la mano, espera mientras ve a unos niños jugar, les invita a unas aves de su golocina cuando . . .

-Que atento eres con los animales Davis, es un lindo detalle compartirles de tu barra jeje - dijo Kari, sacando a Davis de sus pensamientos y dejandolo todo rojo de la cara

-K, Kari, hola jeje, me atrapaste, oye, esto . . . es, para ti, ojala no te moleste - dijo el, dandole la rosa a Kari

-Gracias Davis, es muy linda.

Ambos entraron al jardin, Kari saco su camara y se dispuso a tomar varias fotos, ambos platicaban muy tranquilos de cosas como Tai por ejemplo, Davis decia muy admirado que le encantaria ir tambien a europa, pero no jugar en el mismo equipo con el, sino en uno contrario

-Wow, en serio? porque Davis? - pregunto Kari con asombro

-Veras, ha pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que jugamos juntos, asi que quiero comprobar que tan bueno me he vuelto, y saber si ya estoy a su nivel

-Ojala lo logres Davis, te deseo lo mejor, solo promete . . . que no me dejaras sola

-Nunca, te lo prometo Kari - finalizo el chico y Kari fotografio a unos cactus.

En medio del parque, Davis le pidio a Kari su camara y le dijo que se colocara cerca de unas flores blancas hermosas, Kari señalo que le encantaria tener una asi en su casa, y el chico empezo a fotografiarla, unas fotos increibles, Kari posaba con toda naturalidad, con una sonrisa sincera, se tomaron unas fotos juntos y al salir Davis se ofrecio a llevar a almorzar a Kari

-Oye, Kari, ¿quieres algo de comer?, porque me muero de hambre!

-Jajajaja, esta bien, vamos, ahora te toca a ti escoger donde comeremos

-Pues, sinceramente Kari, no me apetece comida comprada, la verdad tanto tiempo que estuve afuera me antojaba mucho la comida casera, asi que si no te molesta, me gustaria invitarte a almorzar a mi casa, que dices?,

-Davis . . . en serio? me encantaria.

Davis llamo a casa y dijo que llevaria a alguien a comer, su mama no se nego, pues seguido llegaba Ken Ichijouji a comer despues de las practicas de soccer, asi siguieron a casa de Davis, Kari estaba nerviosa, y con razon.

-Estas bien Kari? - pregunto Davis

-No, bueno si . . . .veras, estoy nerviosa, he entrado muchas veces a tu casa, pero cuando estabamos todos, pero . . . esta vez es diferente -

-Porque?-

-Pues . . . porque esta sera la primera vez que entre, tu sabes, como tu . . . novia -

NOVIA, esa palabra se clavo en el cerebro de Davis, no escuchaba otra cosa mas que esa palabra una y otra vez, no se lo pidio el, ella oficialmente se hizo llamar su novia, era demasiado bueno para parecer realidad, la chica de sus sueños durante años ya era su novia, wow, Davis seguia ido . . .

-Davis? estas bien? - pregunto Kari al ver que el chico no le contestaba - Davis? -

-Eh? . . . . ah! disculpa Kari, no estaba en mis cinco de repente, no te preocupes, todo estara normal, igual que antes, te lo aseguro, pasa - finalizo el chico y ambos pasaron, al recibirlos la mama de Davis, Kari sujeto la mano de su acompañante con fuerza, el corazon de ambos latia muy acelerado, uno por la accion inesperada de ella, y ella por el nerviosismo, se habia acostumbrado a entrar a casa de TK y que su mama los viera porque ella animo a TK a declararse a ella, y a ella a TK tambien, pero esto era diferente, por alguna razon.

-Ho, hola señora Motomiya, buenas tardes - dijo mietras agachaba la cabeza para saludar

- Kari? hola! que sorpresa tenerte por aqui, pense que Davis habia traido a Ken de nuevo, viene mucho despues del futbol, pasa, estas en tu casa, toma asiento, la comida esta lista.

-Muchas gracias señora Motomiya - y Kari paso, antes la mama de Davis lo detuvo y le hablo al oido, lo que puso a Kari mas nerviosa pues lo unico que noto es que Davis se puso muy rojo de su cara y su mama se movio de asiento dejando a Kari y el juntos al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a su hijo.

La señora Motomiya sirvio y ella misma abrio la conversacion

-Dime Kari, si no soy muy chismosa, desde cuando eres novia de Davis?

Al escuchar esto, Jun escupe la sopa y Davis se esta ahogando, Kari la ayuda y cuando por fin recupera su color, le pregunta a Kari con cara de sorpresa.

-Q, qu, que tu eres . .. . la novia de Davis? - pregunto incredula

-Si - dijo ella sonrojada

-Que te golpeo en la cabeza? para salir con mi hermano se debe de tener un problema - dijo con preocupacion

-oye! - grito Davis molesto

- jajajajajajaja . . . . - Kari no paraba de reir, cuando se calmo hablo, aun sonrojada - nop tengo ningun problema Jun, somos novios desde ayer, ademas Davis es muy lindo, aunque un poco distraido, pero esa energia que tiene me contagia y me hace sentir bien, me siento tranquila, protegida, me hace saber que no estoy sola - y miro a Davis con unos ojos tranquilos, sinceros, desbordantes de felicidad

-Pues aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte - dijo cortante y siguio tomando su sopa.

La comida transcurrio normal, al terminar Davis llevo a Kari a casa.

Los siguientes dias pasaron genial para ambos, Davis llevaba a Kari a pasear seguido, parques, museos, zoologicos, atracciones mecanicas, hasta que un dia, cuando se despedian en el parque

-Sabes Davis, estos dias me la he pasado increible, han sido . . . perfectos, me encanta estar contigo - dijo mietras ponia su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Yo tambien me la he pasado increible Kari, esa oportunidad que me diste, te juro que no la desaprovechare, siempre puedes contar conmigo, nunca dudare de ti, te quiero Kari

-Y yo a ti Davis - y se besaron - ahora ve a tu practica, Ichijouji te consiguio esa oportunidad, no la desaproveches

-Ya veras que no!

Davis salio corriedo con su balon, y cuando Kari iba a retirarse escucho.

-Vaya, que rapido me reeplazaste, no cabe duda que eres facil - dijo un chico rubio a sus espaldas

-TK! que quieres ahora, pense que ya no me buscarias - dijo Kari con seguridad

-Note buscaba, pasaba por aqui y te vi, que desagrado, sabia que me ibas a sustituir muy rapido, pero nunca pense que seria con el idiota de Motomiya -

-Que te paso?, Davis y tu eran muy buenos amigos, ahora le dices idiota?

-Siempre lo fue Kari, admitelo, mueriendose por ti, con sus tontos obsequios repentinos, detalles estupidos y demas cosas

-Callate! no hables asi de Davis! el siempre me quizo sinceramente y apenas me di cuenta, soy una tonta por darme cuanta ahora, lo se, y se que fui tonta en confiar en alguin como tu

-jajajajaja, yo fui lo mejor que te paso Kari, fui quien te beso primero, y quien te quito tu inocensia, recuerdas?

-Eres despreciable Takeru, dejame en paz . . .

Kari dio media vuelta y al querer irse TK la jalo bruscamente del brazo, y la puso frente a el, la tomo de la cara y le dijo

-A MI NO ME VAS A DEJAR HABLANDO SOLO, ME OYES!, no eres nadie para hacerlo, y escucha bien, si no regresas conmigo, Davis se las vera mal muy pronto, asi que tu decides cuanto aprecias su bienestar - despues de esto la beso y ella intento forcejear, pero TK la tiro de un golpe, Kari se tocaba la mejilla, estaba a punto del llanto, su corazon latia muy fuerte, sabia que de los dos modos iba a terminar lastimando a Davis, era muy dificil, mas no queria verlo en un hospital, asi que opto por salir con TK.

-Buena decision, dijo el, mañana te quiero en mi casa, no demores, porque desde ahi terminaras tu relacion con Motomiya.

TK se retira dejando a Kari llorando en una banca, Davis esta con Ken en la practica, pero este parece distante

-Estas bien Davis? te veo distraido, ya fallaste 6 tiros - pregunto el joven Ichijouji

-No lo se Ken, siento un terrible hueco en el estomago, pero no es hambre, estoy preocupado por Kari, siento que no esta bien.

-Descuida amigo, ella esta bien, vamos, a jugar o ambos quedaremos fuera, te aseguro que esta bien

-Tienes razon Ichijouji . . . -

Y siguieron practicando . . . .

JODER, parece que siempre hago el caputilo mas largo que el anterior, curioso, todas se mueren por TK pero a mi la neta no me cae bien, por eso lo puse de villano, mis disculpas a las fans de TK si lo hago ver muy mala onda, ojala les haya gustado,vamos por otro pronto :)


	4. tristeza

OK! aqui ando dando lata con la cuarta parte de mi primer fic, ojala vaya bien, como veran TK es malvado, nada que ver con el TK que conocemos de Adventures y 02 jajajaja, pero nunca fue mi favorito, se me hizo que tenia envidia de Davis porque el que era mas viejo y de experiencia y Davis se gano el DigiEgg del Valor, de la Amistad y se volvio el lider del grupo jajajajajajaja, ah, no olvidemos el DigiEgg del Milagro :P

Bueno, para no hacerla tan larga, aqui vamos con la cuarta parte! :)

"UNA OPORTUNIDAD"

aclaracion: ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto solo por diversion (y porque me prestaron una compu para escribir jaja) y no obtengo ningun beneficio monetario, el unico beneficio es saber que les agrado como funciona mi loca mente ;)

Capitulo 4 "Tristeza"

Al dia siguiente de lo ocurrido con TK, Davis no habia sabido nada de Kari, esto aumentaba sus sospecha de que algo andaba mal, Kari llegaba a casa de TK, de mala gana por cierto (obvio) y este con una amabilidad cinica la invitaba a pasar, el le pidio de inmediato que le marcara a Davis, ella con lagrimas no pudo negarse, pues sabia que iba a pasar de lo contrario, Davis escuchaba a Koji Wada, pues Kari le habia dicho que era su cantante favorito y decicio averiguar mas sobre el, su cancion favorita llego a ser una llamada "Butter-Fly", cuando sono el telefono, cuando contesto era Kari, quien hablaba entre sollozos

-Hola? - contesto Davis

-Davis, soy Kari -

-Kari! que alivio, pense que algo te habia pasado, estas bien?

-Si Davis gracias, pero no es por eso, escucha . . . creo que . . . - Kari ha empezado a llorar - creo que es mejor dejar nuestra relacion, ya no quiero salir contigo

-Pe, pero Kari?, porque? sabes que te quiero, no te he fallado segun yo se, si te falle en algo dime Kari

-Yo lo se Davis, no has fallado en nada, estos dias han sido increibles y te lo dije, pero solo ya no quiero saber de ti, no me busques, olvidame, quieres?

-Kari, pero como?

-Solo hazme caso Davis, adios!

-Kari espera! . . . . . - han colgado el telefono - Kari, pero . . . como?

Davis esta profundamente triste . . . desconcertado, ahora mira el telefono, ha visto el numero del cual procedia la llamada . . .

- TK . . . - dijo el

Davis esta destrozado, su "amigo" le ha vuelto a ganar, dos veces le ha quitado a Kari, pero esta vez es peor, porque Kari le habia dicho cosas que el le creyo, Davis quiere llorar, pero no puede por alguna razon, mientras en casa de TK, este se burla de Kari

-jajajajaja, perfecto Kari, perfecto, me conmoviste, quisiera haber visto la cara de Motomiya cuando lo botaste jajajajajaja -

-YA HICE LO QUE QUERIAS!, AHORA DEJAME! - grito Kari con lagrimas - eres horrible, te odio TK, TE ODIO!

- Y yo te quiero Kari, mañana vamos a salir a algun lado, te parece?

-No quiero ir a ningun lado contigo

-Tienes que ir - amenazo TK -sino Davis le sucedera lo mismo que te dije, si te niegas a algo que quiera, Davis lo pagara con sangre, tu decides linda jajajaja

-Infeliz! - Kari abofeteo a TK, este se voltea y la mira feliz, y rie

-jajajaja, de acuerdo, mañana pasare por ti

Kari sale de ahi llorando, en la noche llama a Miyako

-Yolei?

-(por el telefono? ella habla, que pasa Kari? te escucho trite, estas llorando?

-Si Yolei, es que . . . es dificil de explicar por telefono, podriamos vernos mañana?

-Mañana? para nada, voy ahora mismo, tu mama se enojara si me quedo ahi?

-No Yolei, gracias, te veo en un rato.

Ya es noche, Davis esta en una cancha, tirando a la porteria, sus tiros van mal, pues les invierte mucha fueza, cuando cierto rubio interrumpio

-Veo que no esta muy bien tu pierna hoy Davis - dijo TK a sus espaldas mietras le sonreia

-Oh, TK, vaya sorpresa, si, no estoy muy bien de mi cabeza desde hace poco

-Es porque te quite a Kari?

Davis de pronto se pone serio, su mirada es triste

-Eh . .. . tal vez es por eso, no quiero hablar de eso TK, cuidala, es muy especial

-Claro que es especial, y yo si quiero hablar de eso, veras, Kari y yo discutimos por algo tonto, si te acepto tan rapido fue porque estaba triste, solo eso, eres un consuelo Davis, y tu te hacias mas esperanzas? jaja, que iluso, me das risa.

-TK, ya basta, por favor!

-No Davis, quiero que te quede claro esto, deja a Kari en paz, cuando te fuiste a tu practica ese dia en el parque corrio conmigo, porque crees que te sugirio tanto que no llegaras tarde? porque le preocupa tu futuro futbolistico? jajajajaja, jamas seras como Tai, admitelo, eres un imitador suyo, pero nunca seras ni la pizca que es el, solo en lo idiota, ahi si le ganas jajajaja

- . . . . Ok TK, sabes que respeto mucho a Kari, y no hare nada que ella no quiera, ella me dijo que no la busque, por mas que quiero, seria faltarle a lo que prometi, no tienes que decirmelo

-Lo se, pero es mejor . . . asegurarse de que no pasara . . . vale?

- . . . . De que hablas . . .?

De la oscuridad de la cancha salen cinco tipos, poco mas altos que Davis, ellos y TK golpean salvajemente a Davis con botellas y otras cosas . . . la golpiza parece eterna, Davis va perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco . . . hasta que . . . queda inconciente, con varias heridas, sangre por muchas partes, cabeza, nariz, boca, parece irreconocible, TK y los demas tipos se van . . . .

Ya en casa de Kari, Yolei escucha lo ocurrido a Kari y maldice a TK, no puede creer que tan buen chico se haya convertido en semejante desgraciado, Kari llora, ambas piensan una solucion, decirle a la señora Takaishi no sera suficiente, Yamato esta de gira, el señor Ishida esta fuera del pais tambien, despues de tanto llorar, ambas se quedan dormidas, en la misma cama, Kari abrazando a Yolei.

Mas tarde, Jun llama a casa de Ken, pues Davis no ha llegado, Ken tampoco sabe de su paradero pero pide no se alarmen, pues seguro sabe donde esta, y Ken sale en su bici a toda velocidad, al llegar a la cancha, ve a alguien tirado bajo la luz de centro, es Davis, Ken se alarma, Davisa esta inconciente, lleno de sangre y llama una ambulancia, al cabo de un rato llegan por el, Ken lo acompaña, y llama a la familia de Davis, estos no tardan en llegar y Ken les explica que al llegar solo lo encontro tirado inconciente lleno de sangre y golpes.

Al otro dia Kari se disponia a salir con TK del peor animo posible, Yolei le sugirio que no fuera, pero Kari lo hacia solo por que a Davis no le hicieran daño, pues sabia que TK en su estado mental era capaz de eso y mas . . . . y sin que Kari lo supiera, lo hizo.

Ambos fueron a caminar por el parque, no hubo mucha platica, exepto reclamos de Kari cuando TK la forzaba para besarla, al irse, TK le dio la noticia a Kari

-Sabes, no estaba seguro si Motomiya se iba a alejar de ti en serio

-Claro que lo hara, el si me respeta

-Tal vez, pero para serciorarme tuve que hacer algo por mi mano, ya no te tienes que preocuparte de que te moleste

-QUE DICES! QUE LE HICISTE A DAVIS!

-Ah, nada malo, lo deje moribundo, tal vez ya no esta en este plano

-QUE?! - Kari esta a punto de llorar - eres despreciable! como pùdiste! el dijo que ya no me seguria!

-Mejor era estar seguro, te lo dije, ahora nada te impedira irte de mi lado jeje - TK le sonrio, pero Kari estaba furiosa y golpeo a TK con el puño, y hecho a correr, al ir corriendo, llamo al movil de Yolei, para que hablara a casa de los Motomiya, ella llamo despues a Ken, pues sabia que era su mejor amigo y de seguro sabia

-Hola!? . . . Ken?!

-(por el telefono) Vaya, Kari, que pasa?

-Ken, tienes que buscar a Davis, TK de seguro le hizo algo malo

-Muy tarde Kari, tu novio ya lo lastimo, porque lo hicieron Kari? Davis es bueno, ya lo lastimaste por regresar con TK, no era suficiente, verdad?

-Ken te equivocas! yo no regrese con TK por gusto, dime donde estan, por favor!

-Que mas da, ya lo lastimaste, estamos en el hospital de Odaiba.

Luego llamo a Yolei quien le dijo lo mismo, ambas se dirigian al hospital, al llegar ya estaban Ken, la mama y papa de Davis con Jun, Yolei y Kari bajaban del taxi muy aprisa, la mama de Davis corrio a abrazar a Kari, Ken se levanto deprisa y reprobo esa accion

-¡Que hace señora Motomiya! ella es la causante de que Davis este asi

-De que hablas Ken?- dijo la mama de Davis con lagrimas

-Por culpa de que Kari regreso con TK, boto a Davis sin pensar, luego ella y TK de seguro lastimaron a Davis de ese modo

La mama de Davis voltea a ver a Kari con asombro y desilucion, Kari lo niega con la cabeza y no quiere soltar la mano de la señora

-Te equivocas Ken! eso no fue asi- dijo la portadora de la Luz

-KEN! eso no es verdad, escucha a Kari - le grito su novia Yolei

-Explicate entonces - dijo con enfado

Kari empezo su explicacion, de como TK la amenazo en el parque y la obligo a hacer todas esas cosas y ella las hizo para no lastimar a Davis, mas sin embargo las hizo, mas ella no sabia si solo TK lo habia lastimado o era alguien mas quien lo hizo.

-De seguro TK no lo hizo solo, es imposible- dijo Ichijouji

-Como dices Ken?- pregunto extrañada Yolei

-Cuando TK me ataco, a pesar que se veia muy rudo, no me afecto mucho, en cualquier momento me lo pude haber quitado, y devolverle todo, no tiene mucha fuerza, pero si Davis es mucho mas fuerte que yo . . . . imposible que lo hiciera solo

-Ya veo, y todo es mi culpa - dijo Kari

-No lo es, disculpa por hacer juicios adelantados Kari - se disculpo Ken - disculpe por hacerla dudar señora Motomiya, y tu Yolei, si ya sabias esto, porque no me dijiste?

-Jeje, disculpa Ken - dijo Yolei

-Bueno, Kari, sabemos que Davis estara bien, es muy fuerte, pero tambien tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudarte a ti con ese loco - dijo el señor Motomiya

-Gracias señor, pero no veo como, ni su papa ni Matt estan aqui, su mama se fue hace poco de la ciudad - dijo Kari con tristeza

-¡BINGO! - grito Yolei - tenemos que atraparlo mientras te acosa o te obliga a hacer algo, asi tendremos pruebas y testigos para darle el castigo que merece! pero necesitaremos ayuda, de Sora e Izzy, toda la gente posible! - grito animada

-Disculpe señorita, no puede gritar en el hospital, por favor - le dijo una enfermera, Yolei se quedo callada y roja de la pena, todos reian un momento despues de tanta tension y tristeza.

-Ustedes son los familiares del joven Motomiya? -se acerco un dosctor a preguntar

-Si, somos nosotros - dijo angustiada su mama

-Desperto, si gustan pasar a verlo - concluyo

-Pasen ustedes señores - dijo Ken- despues entraremos todos nosotros

Los papas de Davis entraron y salieron felices y tristes a la vez, cuando todos se disponian a entrar, los papas detuvieron a Kari y la llevaro a con ellos mientras Jun, Yolei y Ken pasaban.

-Kari - dijo la señora - es muy dificil decir esto, pero Davis no quizo que pasaras

-Que?, pero, tengo que explicarle -dijo triste

-Te juro que lo intentamos convencer, no agradas mucho, pero tu sabes que es muy terco - dijo el señor triste tambien

-Lo convencere, ya vere como, ahora o cuando salga, pero lo convencere - dijo felizmente - lo quiero demasiado, lo amo, y yo . . . tendre mi oportunidad - finalizo sonriente

Ah, creo que afloje en este capitulo, los nombres de los capitulos no son lo mio, asi que disculpen, dejen felicitaciones y criticas, no sean muy rudos, a menos sean fans de TK entonces las comprendo :P


	5. oportunidad

Ah, tengo problemas con una persona terca, caprichosa, adorable, que llega cuando menos lo esperas y se va cuando mas la necesitas, se llama inspiracion. A ver si puedo corregir mi trabajo que poco me convencio anteriormente, lo prometo.

"UNA OPORTUNIDAD"

aclaracion: no me pertenece Digimon ni sus personajes, hago esto por diversion y distraccion, no recibo ninguna moneda por esto, atras abogados, atras!

Capitulo 5 "Oportunidad"

Ken, Yolei y Jun pasaban a ver a Davis al hospital, Davis tenia muchas vendas y un ojo tapado con una gasa, era lo que mas les preocupo, sus piernas habian salido solo rasguñadas, sus brazos con moretones y un hombro fuera de sitio, un par de costillas rotas, su cabeza con varias alcancias, y la frente tenia puntadas, por los golpes de las botellas . . . .

-Davis! - grito Jun, y se lanzo a abrazarlo - dime quien te hizo esto hermanito, dime y le rompere las piernas!

-Jun . . . - Davis hacia años que no veia a su hermana preocuparse de esa manera, la ultima vez fue hace años, cuando el golpeo a un fulano que la molestaba, Davis no gano la pelea pero si el corazon de su hermana . . . .

*flashback*

-Vas a dejar a mi hermana en paz!, te quedo claro! - gritaba un Davis de 7 años que tenia a una Jun aunque mayor que el, presentaba lagrimas en los ojos

-Y si no que? me vas a atacar? - se burlaba el sujeto obvio mas alto que el pequeño heredero del Valor

-Quieres averiguarlo?- decia desafiante Davis

-No Davis, dejarlo -decia Jun preocupada

-No Jun, tiene que entender lo que es no, y estar seguro que te dejara en paz -

Davis se lanza contra el tipo! los golpes de Davis son poco debiles pero rapidos, los que hace dificil de atraparlo, despues de unos momentos que Davis llevaba la ventaja, el tipo lo intercepta con una patada, y lo deja sin aire, el tipo se va sobre el pequeño Davis y lo golpea sin misericordia, Jun intenta ayudar a Davis pero es arrojada, Davis al ver como lastiman a su hermana se levanta de golpe y contraataca, el tipo es ahora quien toma el control sobre Davis, varios maestros llegan y quitan al sujeto de sobre Davis, otros y Jun lo ayudan a levantarse, Davis esta golpeado, sucio de sangre y polvo, sangre se su nariz, labios y frente, ve al tipo desafiante, ahora el sabra que Jun tiene quien la defienda, Jun lo abraza y lo saca de trance, Jun llora, y Davis esta que no entiende . . .

-Eres un tonto, no debias de hacerlo - dijo ella

-No podia permitir que te lastimaran Jun, eres mi hermana, mi deber es cuidarte

-Loco, te quiero Davis . . .

-Yo tambien hermanita . . .

Ambos se abrazan . . . .

*fin del flashback*

-Te vez adorable Davis - dijo Yolei sonriendo

-No eres divertida Miyako - dijo Davis haciendo su mueca de indiferencia

-No me digas Miyako!, Daisuke, eres muy malo

-Me dijiste Daisuke?

-Si, Daisuke, Daisuke, DAISUKE! - dijo ella y le mostro la lengua

-Ichijouji, llevatela, va a hacer que me operen de la vesicula

Ken solo rie y Jun lo acompaña, mas todo se pone serio de repente

-Davis, quien lo hizo? - pregunto Ken, ya mas serio

-Pues aparte de TK, no conocia a los otros tipos, no puede hacer mucho, poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta que ya no supe, ese maldito TK! nunca lo crei, y Kari . . . . es quien mas me duele, todo lo que me dijo, le crei todo, si no me hacia caso de niños, como fui a creer que ahora era diferente? ja` que iluso,TK lo dijo claramente, solo fui una distraccion

-Eso no es cierto! - dijo Yolei - Kari te quiere demasiado, TK la obligo a hacer todo, a terminarte, decirte que no la sigas, todo por protegerte!

-Falso - dijo Davis - ella quiere a TK desde años, como la iba a obligar?

-Kari dijo que TK a cambiado, no sabemos como, pero para hacerte esto ha de ser grave, creele a Kari, se que es dificil, pero dale una oportunidad, yo lo hice y se que dice la verdad - dijo Ken poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Una oportunidad . . . . - dijo Davis

Dias despues, Izzy y Sora estaban reunidos con Kari, Yolei, Ken, Joe y Cody, quienes ya estaban al tanto de la situacion

-Y entonces como esperan que TK admita todo, o que quieren que proceda - pregunto Joe, el mayor de todos

-Pues a mi parecer, la unica manera es que Kari actue de señuelo, para que haga algo indebido y atraparlo entre todos, despues hacer lo correspondiente con la autoridad - dijo Izzy, que era el listo

-Izzy tiene razon - señalo la joven de cabello lila - porque que alguno de nosotros obtenga informacion por separado lo veo dificil, conocemos a TK y lo reservado que es

-Pues a mi dejenmelo y le rompere las piernas! - dijo furioso Ken, todos lo miraron asombrados pues nunca lo habian visto asi de furioso - se atrevio a lastimar a mi amigo, eso es muy bajo, mas cuando no lo hizo solo.

Yolei lo abrazo para intentar tranquilizarlo

-Pero solo falta ver que opina Kari sobre el plan - dijo la joven Takenouchi

-Me parece bien Sora, TK habla seguido para obligarme a ir con el, mas como ya lastimo a Davis, lo he rechazado, ahora solo hara falta decirle que si, y decirle a todos ustedes donde quedamos para llegar antes

-Bien, ahi estaremos Kari - dijo el mas joven, Iori "Cody" Hida - ya vera cuando ponga mi kendo sobre el !

Todos rieron ante eso y asi quedaron, la señora Yagami invito a todos a comer, y en la noche, TK llamo a Kari para quedar

-(por el telefono) Kari, por favor, no seguiras molesta por lo que le hice a Motomiya, o si?

-No TK, ya no, tal vez tienes razon y lo merecia

-Que? bueno, este . . . mañana tienes tiempo? te quiero ver en el parque a las 3, si no llegas ya veras tu ahora, no lleges tarde, adios.

-Adios TK . . . ahi estare, estate seguro - y colgo

Kari ahora avisa a todos, todo quedan en llegar 2:30 al parque, y al otro dia asi es, todos se esconden en arbustos y arboles, esperando a TK, al llegar este, Kari se opuso a seguirlo

-Como que no vienes? - pregunto el rubio

-Ya me oiste TK, lastimaste a Davis, me lastimaste a mi, y ya se acabo, me tienes harta, eres despresiable

-Deje a Davis como esta por ti, te quiero conmigo, sea como sea, y si tu no me quieres, no seras de nadie . . . .

TK truena los dedos y salen tres tipos que atrapan a Kari, ella forcejea y de los arbustos salen Cody, Joe e Izzy que tiran alos tipos soltando a Kari, se inicia una campal, los elegidos del Conocimiento y Sinceridad con su heredero contra los "ayudantes" de TK, cuando TK se dispone a correr se topa con Ken Ichijouji a sus espaldas que lo golpea y tira a suelo, las chicas toman a Kari y corren con ella, se dirigen a una estacion de policia y piden que las sigan, cuando llegan Joe, Izzy, Ken y Cody estan todos golpeados pero tienen sometidos a TK y los demas, Kari explica todo lo que paso y se los llevan, Kari suspira aliviada y Yolei y Sora la abrazan.

-Gracias a todos chicos, son increibles - dijo Kari

-Ni que lo digas Kari - dijo Izzy - jamas me vi en una situacion asi jajajajaja, mi mama se va a infartar

-Y que diran en la escuela! - grito Joe - que diran los maestros! me van a querer meter al club de lucha grecoromana!

Todos rieron, y se dirijieron a casa de Izzy, pues sabian que su mama era la que mas corria el riesgo de desmayarse al ver a su hijo asi

Como es costumbre, la amabilidad de la mama de Izzy no se hizo esperar, se ofrecio a curar a todos, y los invito a almorzar, todos platicaban de sus hazañas de hace un momento, hasta que . . .

-Oye Kari . . . haras algo por Davis, o es cierto que era una distraccion? - pregunto Ken

-Para nada! - grito ella - Davis es todo para mi, no era una distraccion, el siempre me quizo sinceramente, y nunca lo tome en cuenta, esos dias que estuvimos juntos, fueron maravillosos, no lo dejare ir, heche a perder su oportunidad cuando el nunca hizo nada malo, pero al parecer el no me quiere dar una oportunidad, tal vez tome tiempo, pero la conseguire, lo quiero demasiado!

-Wow, que demostracion - dijo la mama de Izzy - si quieres conquistarlo, regalale un almuerzo, un detalle que solo los hombres hacen, una rosa, llega a su casa con un detalle, nunca falla -

-En serio? Mañana mismo ire al hospital - dijo ella

Al dia siguiente, una sonriente chica iba muy arreglada con un almuerzo en las manos, llegaba a la recepcion del hospital, y pregunto por la habitacion de Daisuke Motomiya, al llegar toco la puerta y fue recibida de una manera que no esperaba

-(en pensamientos) Respira Kari, tranquiila, recuerda a la señora Izumi, nada de movimientos adelantados, tu puedes, quieres a Davis, no? pues adelante - y toco la puerta

-Pase . . . - dijo el chico de pelo marron

-Este . . . Davis . . . hola!

-Eh? Kari!, que haces aqui? si es para corroborar que estoy mal, lamento decepcionarte, sigo vivo, necesitaras mandar mas la proxima vez.

-Davis, espera, dejame explicarte

-Ya me dijeron Kari, que TK te obligo a hacer esto, y es dificil de creer, pero TK me gano una vez, y ahora fue la segunda, es dificil creer para mi sabes.

-Te entiendo Davis, solo venia a decirte que te quiero, no quiero precionarte a ti tampoco, te traje un almuerzo, te lo puedo dejar . . .?

-Claro Kari, gracias, mañama salgo, podrias venir? quiero sorprender a mi familia

-Si asi quieres, perfecto, aqui estare

La chica se va sonriente, no es lo que esperaba pero al menos dijo que lo pensaria, no?

Al otro dia, Davis salia ayudado por Kari, Davis salia caminado por su propio pie, llevaba solo un vendaje bajo la camisa por las costillas y la gasa en el ojo lastimado, ambos pasean por el parque y ven pequeñas marcas de sangre en el suelo

-Mira Kari, es sangre, algo paso aqui cuando yo no estaba?

-Si, te sorprendera

-Que cosa?

-TK esta donde merece, hace unos dias, quedamos aqui para atraparlo, salieron tres sujetos que querian atacarme, asi que Ken, Izzy, Cody y Joe les hicieron frente, todo acabaron golpeados en serio pero ganaron

-Izzy y Joe en una pelea? no me lo creo!

-En serio, dime loca, pero tomamos una foto de ellos despues de la pelea jaja

Davis se reia mucho

-Oye Kari, vamos por un helado?

-Davis, y la dieta medica?

-Kari, por favor, no sabes lo que es la comida de hospital, es horrible, sin sabor y sana que es peor

-Es un hospital Davis, asi debe de ser

-Por favor Kari, si? Te dejo que me invites, acabo de salir del hospital, no tengo nada de nada

-Esta bien

Las reuniones de Kari y Davis eran mas comunes, mas Kari no pedia "su oportunidad" y Davis no se veia dispuesto a darsela, ni señales de quisiera, cuando salian no hablaban de eso, ni la tomaba de la mano, sin embargo Kari siempre llegaba con detalles a su casa, galletas, almuerzos, pastel, Jun ya habia reñido muchas veces a Davis por despreciar las atenciones de Kari.

Ese dia, cuando regresaban del centro comercial, una enorme lluvia los atrapo y dejo empapados, nada sobrevivio seco, al llegar a casa de Davis, habia un mensaje en la contestadora, decia que Jun y sus papas se habian quedado en casa de otro familiar por la lluvia, Davis ofrecio una toalla a Kari, ella se seco y Davis le dejo ropa para que se cambiase, el la dejo en cuart de Jun cambiandose y el se dirigio a su cuarto, mietras estaba en ropa interior, llego Kari, solo vistiendo la camisa larga que Davis le habia dado, le quedaba grande, llegaba a cubrir justo a mitad de sus piernas, Kari tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-Davis . . . .

-K, K, Kari, disculpa que me veas asi. que ocurre

-Davis . . . . estos dias, veo que ya no significo nada para ti, al parecer no merezco una oportunidad por lastimarte tanto, disculpame, si te molesto tanto detalle

-Para nada Kari, yo me comporte como tonto, por ignorarte, no lo hacia a proposito, solo que . . . . te pedi una portunidad hace mucho, y la perdi, por no intentar buscarte, asi que pense que no era digno de pedir otra

-Es eso? entonces . . . . creo que sera lo mejor . . . .

-De que hablas . . . .

Kari se inco ante Davis, quien se sonrojo, uno, porque sabia (y veia) que Kari no vestia nada bajo la camisa, el estaba solo en boxers, y tenia a la mujer de sus sueños incada ante el

-Davis Motomiya, estoy aqui ente ti, mojada y con una camisa tuya, para decirte . . . que me gustaria volver a salir contigo, heche a perder tu primera oportunidad, asi que quisiera saber si tu, me darias una a mi, podriamos ser muy felices, que dices?

-Que digo? digo que claro, Hikari Yagami, te quiero

Ambos se besan, de manera sincera y apacionada, Kari acuesta a Davis en la cama y luego ella se mete bajo las cobijas, lo que paso despues es obvio, un acto de amor jeje.

Al otro dia, Kari se despertaba, Davis aun dormia, ella se levanta, y se pone la camisa, se para en una esquina de la habitacion y ve a Davis dormir, toma la playera de el y la huele, la abraza como si fuera el, y pronto Davis despierta, busca a Kari y no la ve, ella lo saluda desde la esquina.

-Date prisa Davis, nos esperan

-Nos esperan? quien?

-Ya veras, apurate.

Ambos estan en el baño, listos para la ducha

-Oye Davis, crees que dure esto?

-No lo se, espero que si, pero mientras dure, te prometo hacerte muy feliz, como sea que quieras

-En serio?

-En serio Kari !

-Bueno, siendo asi . . . . vamos a tu habitacion, rapido

-A mi habitacion para que?

-Pues . . . para que me hagas feliz!

-Vamos entonces!

Y Davis saco a Kari en sus brazos a toda velocidad . . . . .

FIN

Ah! por fin! que trabajo, la escena de la pelea de los elegidos me llego de un capitulo de Malcolm el de enmedio jajajajaja, oh, que les parecio el final? malo? puse muy atrevida a la pequeña Kari? creo que si jaja, Taichi me mataria, es mi primer fic, no sean muy rudos, ya pronto tendre otro, SAYONARA! Y ARIGATO POR LEER!


End file.
